New Hope
by Nyx Erinea Kitsune
Summary: KxH. Muchas veces, para hacer feliz a una persona q amamos, sacrificamos algo muy querido. Una guerra entre dos amores. Uno siempre sale perdiendo. CAPITULO NUEVO.. un reencuentro. YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Hola! este es otro fic que escribí para ustedes mis queridas y queridos lectores si hay por ahí XD. Bueno.. espero que lo disfruten porque a mi me gustó mucho este fic.. y va a ir mejorando con forme sigan los capítulos.

El fic va a empezar como parejas normales pero es **YAOI**, asi que si no te gusta mejor no leas.

Parejas: **KuramaxOc (Saya) , HieixOc (Nuriko), KuramaxHiei, YusukexKeiko ... mas**.

Bueno, como siempre Yu Yu Hakusho **no** me pertenece, ni tampoco quiero que me pertenezca yo solo quiero a Hiei !!

* * *

**Aclaraciones **

Baka: estúpido, imbesil, tonto.

Ningen: humano

Yukai: demonio

Makai: mundo de los demonios

Ningenkai: mundo de los humanos

Reikai: mundo espiritual

Itadakimasu: Dar gracias por los alimentos recibidos

Tadaima: Cuando llegan a la casa se da a entender que ya están allí

* * *

**Nueva Esperanza **

**Capitulo 1: Comienzo**

**Makai- Mundo Demoníaco**

-Papá!!... papá, mira!... no es linda?-Muestra un pequeño niño a su padre un bulto que traía en brazos. El padre se acerco para ver que le mostraba su hijo con tanta ansiedad, y al darse cuenta de que se trataba se alejó dando unos pasos hacia atrás asustado.

-Que sucede hijo...De donde sacaste eso?... eso.. eso es..!-

De un momento a otro, en el lugar gotas de sangre esparcidas, sangre por todos lados, el cuerpo del hombre yacía tirado en el suelo con un charco de sangre de rojo muy intenso abundante. Aquella extraña criatura lo había matado en cuestión de segundos y despedazando aquel cuerpo.

Rápidamente, la extraña criatura echó un vistazo por ultima ves antes de salir corriendo, claramente se podían observar grandes ojos carmesí, sin expresión al igual que sus labios, y cabello negro con flequillos blancos que se fundía en el oscuro del bosque, se echó a correr dejando al niño completamente aterrado mirándola a lo lejos, llorando a un lado del difunto padre.

°0o-----------------------------o0°

**Años atrás en el Ningenkai**

_-¿Que se supone que haces Saya?- Pregunta Kurama apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, con una mirada fría, no muy común en el._

_-¿Que te parece?-dice la mujer sarcásticamente- Me voy de aquí, no soporto estar aquí mas tiempo, __**Kurama**__-El nombre del pelirrojo lo dijo con un tanto de superioridad, lo cual no le gusto nada al pelirrojo- Cuida al pequeño Yoru, si no es así, juro que lo lamentaras.- lo mira con una mirada fría _

_-Y ¿a donde iras ?- Pregunta con la mirada mas preocupante._

_-A donde sea que me sienta bien.-dijo, con la misma mirada escalofriante solo que esta vez iba dirigido a un pequeño boleto sobre la cama- Vendré la próxima semana por Yoru._

_Diciendo eso, sale de la casa rápidamente, dejando a un pelirrojo pensativo, mirando su cama y un niño de aproximadamente 4 años de edad , espiando detrás de la puerta. Suichi gira su rostro encontrándose con los ojos del pequeño._

_-Yoru... -_

_-Papá... ¿a donde fue mamá..?..- decía con la voz quebrada y lagrimas caían de esos hermosos ojos esmeralda, tan iguales como a los de su padre._

_-No te preocupes- Decía mientras se acercaba con una pequeña sonrisa fingida, puesto que estaba triste de que su esposa se aya ido por.. – Vendrá por ti la próxima semana.- acariciando sus cabellos rojizos, eran casi iguales a los de Kurama, pero la diferencia era que los del pequeño eran mas oscuros._

_-Papá...no quiero.. –Dice y se hacha a llorar abrazando a su padre, Kurama solo lo abraza y se entristece aun mas, recordando hechos que habían sucedido años atrás..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Mamá como se llamará tu nuevo bebé?- una niña de mirada dulce y amplia sonrisa preguntaba a su madre.

-Aun no lo hemos decidido- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa,-Hiei y yo tenemos que hablar sobre eso-le decía mientras miraba a este con los ojos grandes y azules, iguales al de la pequeña.

-Espero que no sea un nombre tonto y feo como te pusieron a ti Sayuki- decía un niño con sonrisa sarcástica, cabello negro, apuntando al azul y enormes ojos bien azules.

-¿Vas a comenzar de nuevo hermano?. Cada vez que abres la boca es para criticarme.-Se defiende la niña acercándose a su hermano para regañarlo.

-Ya dejen de pelear. Kai no seas así con tu hermana-dijo la madre tranquilamente.

-Hn, si mamá..-dijo de mala gana,- veremos quien es mas rápido, Yuki!- mostró una sonrisa y rápidamente corrió hacia un árbol de cerezos, parecía el mas grande y hermoso que se encontraba en aquel parque desabitado.

-Es una competencia muy tonta, sabes que ganaré yo!- dijo la pequeña soltándose de la mano de su padre y corriendo hacia aquel árbol.

Eran dos gemelos, un niño (Kai) y una niña (Sayuki), ambos tenían ojos azules, eran de estatura normal , tenían cuatro años y pronto serian cinco. Sayuki tenia el pelo corto celeste índigo hasta el hombro, sonrisa tranquilizadora (N/A: algo así como la de Yukina) y de piel muy blanca, llevaba puesto una camiseta blanca y una pollerita celeste con zapatillas blancas y medias de igual color. Su hermano Kai tenía el pelo negro azulado, ojos azules y sonrisa, como su padre, sarcástica (n/a/// que tierno) y de piel también muy blanca, llevaba una camisa celeste, short azul ,zapatillas y medias blancas .

-Han crecido mucho no es cierto?-

-hm... si...-

-Y tienen tu misma energía para correr Hiei nn-

-no... creo que ellos podrían ganarme si se entrenan bien- Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Hiei.

-estoy segura que si tu los enseñas aprenderán muy bien...y tal ves.. este bebe llegue a parecérseles..quiero que sea igual que tu- dijo tocando su vientre en donde se encontraba ya bien formado su nuevo bebé.

-¿enserio quieres eso?-

-¿que mas pudiera pedir, amor, hay otra cosa mas perfecta?- Le dirigió una sonrisa que expresaba mucho sentimiento.

-Solo una- Hiei se sonroja levemente.

-¿A si¿Que puede ser?-

-Tu..- La mujer lo miró con cariño apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Hiei, ya sentados en una banca de aquel parque decidieron descansar y observar a sus pequeños jugar.

Aquella mujer, esposa de Hiei, con el nombre se Nuriko, era muy pacifica, una sonrisa tranquilizadora, su cabello era de color negro oscuro algo largo y mechones en los lados de la cara, piel blanca y ojos azules , en ese momento llevaba un lindo vestido bordo oscuro y por lo que se veía estaba embarazada de casi nueve meses.

Eran sin duda, una familia feliz..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Kai, de nuevo estas muy pensativo...-Este gira su rostro rápidamente, intentando ver quien le había sacado de sus pensamientos.

-Solo estaba.. recordando...-Dice volviendo la mirada melancólica en el suelo.

-... esta bien que recuerdes, pero.. no demasiado, no debes de vivir de los recuerdos, distráete un poco, además, ya casi es hora de ir a la escuela, y tus notas no están muy altas que digamos.-Decía Sayuki con unos 10 años de edad al igual que su hermano gemelo.

-de acuerdo- Al momento de dar respuesta, se levanta cargando su mochila negra a la espalda.

-Adiós Kai, nos vemos y cuídate en el camino-

-lo haré- y diciendo esto sale por la puerta trasera del templo en el que se encontraba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_Kai's Pov_**

Desde aquel día lluvioso, no he dejado de pensar en mi pasado, en mis padres y en mi hermana. Todo había ocurrido tan rápido...en cuando teníamos 5 años.

-Papá... papá!.. donde está mamá?- Aun recuerdo las lagrimas interminables de Sayuki caer de sus ojos hasta impactarse en el suelo.

Papá no decía nada, como si no la estuviera escuchando o simplemente estaba ignorándola.

_-Mamá ya no va a regresar Sayuki! Que no entiendes??! – el llanto de mi hermana me desesperaba y mi respuesta no la ayudo a calmarse en lo absoluto. _

Nunca supe en realidad que le sucedió a mi madre, pero jamás la volvimos a ver, ni a ella, ni a mi padre.

Lo que nos habían dicho era que había tenido un choque automovilístico, y perdió a su hijo con ello.

El más afectado, creo que fue mi padre, días después de esa noticia, nos dejo con Yukina-san en el templo de la maestra Genkai, y él.. se fue al Makai... no nos dijo nada al momento de irse, pero no me importa en lo mas mínimo.

Solo prometí una cosa en ese momento de soledad, protegería a mi hermana Sayuki, mi última familia de sangre, como a mi propia vida.

-.-.-

-Kai!!- Una chica saludaba con su mano al niño de ojos azules mientras se le acercaba.

-Hola –

-Dime como te encuentras hoy n.n- Pregunta divertida.

-... Bien- dijo Kai mirando al suelo.

-mm... De veras?..- dijo mirando divertida por todos lados del cuerpo de Kai.

-eh.. si o.oU-

-Bien , entonces vamos, se hace tarde y perderemos la clase- Decía adelantándose a Kai, este le queda mirando desde atrás.

Ella era una chica simpática, aunque algo calladita con las personas que no conoce. En ese momento vestía el uniforme de la escuela, una camisa blanca al igual que las medias , pollera azul hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, cabello negro largo atado con coleta alta, y una tierna sonrisa.

Lentamente Kai se encamina hacia el instituto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Sayuki... de verdad que deberías hablar con tu hermano acerca de los chicos que se te acercan.. – Una jovencita hablaba con Sayuki sentada en un banco del extenso patio de la escuela, comiendo su ostento.

-mm¿Porque lo dices?- Pregunta ella desinteresadamente, probando su deliciosa comida.

-Como que porque lo digo!, cada ves que un chico se te acerca para pedirte una cita, aparece tu hermano arruinándolo todo!-Dijo gritando, provocando que todos los que estaban ahí la mirasen con cara de.. 'y a esta que le pasa' , pero rápidamente reacciona- y ustedes que miran!- Todos se dan vuelta, disimulando que no paso nada. No mas líos.

-nnU Bueno, Sora.. creo que en esos casos Kai me esta haciendo un favor- Dice levantándose para reciclar la bandeja en donde comía.

-Un favor?.. es que acaso no te arrepientes de no haber salido con Yuuzen? El mejor en clases de educación físicas de la escuela!! O que tal el chico que te regalo flores la semana pasada.. eto.. como se llamaba .. -

-La verdad.. por ahora no me interesa mucho que digamos.. prefiero estar con mi hermano, además.. tendré otras oportunidades de salir con alguien mas tarde n.n –

-hay Yuki û.û , ojala yo pudiera pensar como lo haces tu.. tan desinteresadamente.- Diciendo esto, va en la misma dirección que Sayuki.

Rápidamente pasaron las horas de clases para Sayuki, salió del instituto y fue a hacer unas compras que le encargo su tía Yukina. Entró a la tienda y no fueron tantos minutos que salió con una bolsita de plástico en sus manos, cansada de recibir carisias y opiniones por la anciana de la tienda, que se sorprende que una niña de diez años vaya a hacer las compras a tan temprana edad. Caminaba ya de regreso a casa cuando un chico pelirrojo se acercó a ella.

-Disculpa.. eres una yukai no?- Al oír tal pregunta, Sayuki da la vuelta encontrándose con un chico pelirrojo, ojos verdes y una sonrisa inocente, Lo miró interrogándole con la mirada.

-De.. que estas hablando?.. ¿Quien quiere saberlo?-Pregunta fríamente, ella lo examinaba pero no sentía nada sobrenatural en el, era un simple humano, un ningen común y corriente.

-Nadie, solo yo, sentí una extraña presencia, la seguí y me llevó hasta ti.- Responde sonriente.

-¿Y quien eres tu?.- Seguía desconfiada.

-Yoru.. un gusto- Dice extendiéndole su mano.

-Sayuki...- Imita al pelirrojo.

-Lamento haberte sorprendido con mi pregunta, pero lo que sucede es que nunca había visto una yukai y quería sacarme la duda si eras una o no- Se disculpó haciendo una leve reverencia delante de ella.

-jeje, supongo que esta bien, pues no hiciste nada malo..y si, soy una yukai, y la verdad me tomaste por sorpresa, nunca nadie me lo había preguntado n.nU-

-Lo siento- Se disculpa una ves mas.

-Ya, esta bien-Hace una extraña mueca con sus manos, provocando que algunos productos y alimentos que traía en la bolsa, cayeran. Rápidamente se inclina para levantarlos.

-Toma- Yoru le extiende algunos de los productos caídos.

-Si, Muchas gracias – Luego de ordenar bien sus cosas, Sayuki y Yoru se encaminan a una cafetería para tomar algo.

-Así que.. eres mitad humana y mitad yukai...- Dice Yoru, absorbiendo un poco mas de su jugo de naranjas.

-Así es, mi madre era humana y mi padre es un yukai- Afirma Sayuki, moviendo su gaseosa con sus manos de un lado a otro. Un semblante de melancolía se observó por unos minutos y Yoru no lo pasó por desapercibido.

-Ya veo, bueno creo que si no seria esa la razón, porque estarías ahora viviendo en el ningenkai, no?- Le sonríe.

-Hai nn,.. y dime, como fue que pudiste percatarte de mi presencia, es decir, eres un simple humano, sin ofender lo de simple- Sonríe apenada.

-jeje esta bien, lo que sucede es que... me enseñaron a sentirlos en caso de peligro- Se excusó.- Mi padre conoce a los demonios y me dijo que el era buscado por muchos de ellos, y para que yo no fuera lastimado, me enseña a combatirlos. Aunque debo decir que no es nada fácil-

-Así es... Pero sabes lo que me llamó la atención.-Le interroga, Yoru solo se limitó a decir un '¿que cosa?', a lo que la chica continuó hablando.- Te enseñan a combatir y sentir presencias de yukais para que estés a salvo, y en todo caso refugiarte, pero aun así me buscaste sabiendo que no era del todo humana, te acercaste a mi y además de eso entablaste una conversación conmigo, eres algo extraño sabias?- Le dice con un tono de inocencia en su voz.

-Lo se, suena raro no?, pero la razón fue que no sentía que eras de tener youki oscuro o siniestro ni nada por el estilo, además, me llegaste a agradar bastante - Le dirige una sonrisa cerrando sus ojos. Claramente se pudo ver como Sayuki tenía las mejillas coloradas de un hermoso color rosa.- Bueno Sayuki-Chan fue un gusto conocerte, pero debo irme.- Se levanto de su asiento y se despidió de esta con la mano.

-Fue un gusto para mi- Le dijo imitándolo. Yoru sonrió y se alejo de ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Maldita sea, hoy fue un día bastante largo y aburrido, cada ves que miraba el reloj pareciese que nunca se movían las manecillas.- Kai caminaba rápidamente por la parada donde tendría que tomar el tren para llegar al templo donde vivía.-Maldita sea... no tengo dinero para un boleto... Tendré que ir... Corriendo- Una pequeña sonrisa se posó en su rostro, hacia ya bastante tiempo que no daba esas corridas como con las que hacía con su hermana en sus entrenamientos.

-Hiei...- Un chico con larga cabellera roja se acerca al niño asombrado. Kai confundido y a la ves enojado de que lo haya llamado así y haber interrumpido su ya casi rápida corrida, se dio la vuelta para mirarle y empezar a reprocharle.-Hiei... eres tu... Hiei!-

-YO NO SOY ESE AL QUE LLAMAS! NO ME CONFUNDA! Y LARGUESE DE AQUÍ- Kai se había molestado tanto que su youki se empezó a elevar bastante alto, en eso el pelirrojo contestó.

-oh.. lo siento, veo que si lo confundí,.. de verdad se parecen,- El pelirrojo se disculpa y lo mira asombrado a los ojos azules del pequeño, luego cambia a una expresión melancólica..-lo siento.-Vuelve a disculparse.

-Si, bueno.- Kai gira su cabeza y calma su ki que antes emanaba por todo el lugar.-En fin, estoy apresurado a si que me voy.-

-Si, yo también tengo que irme. Perdona por haberte confundido, lo que sucede es que de verdad te le pareces mucho, tanto como en apariencia, carácter y...youki.- Las dos ultimas palabras le dijo sonriendo al ver como el pequeño que se encontraba delante suyo, ensanchaba sus ojos sorprendido.

-..¿Qué a dicho?- Lo mira incrédulo, '_será que sintió mi youki?, acaso es un espíritu?.. no, no puede ser, no siento ningún poder demoníaco en esta persona, es extraño pero no es energía malvada..¿qué será?..'_, piensamientras acomoda su camisa, en ningún momento desvía sus ojos del extraño.

-Olvídalo- Sonríe-Sabes, me haces acordar a mi hijo, pareciera que tiene tu misma edad, sería bueno que algún día se conocieran, jeje..-Kai lo mira extrañado-bueno ..como habíamos dicho, ya me voy, adiós pequeño... em.. ¿cuál es tu nombre?-Coloca el dedo índice en su mentón.

-Kai- Responde secamente.

-Fue un gusto Kai, mi nombre es...-Dudo unos minutos- Suichi nn- Se da la vuelta y sube al tren que estaba a punto de salir, se despide con la mano. Mientras el pequeño se da media vuelta adentrándose en una especie de bosque, mira un árbol, sonríe y salta a la copa de este, y así lo hace sucesivamente de árbol en árbol.

El pelinegro desliza la puerta del templo adentrándose en ella. Tenia una apariencia tranquila, relajada. Se quita sus zapatos de la escuela y abre sus ojos al escuchar pasos en la cocina.

-Tadaima...- Pronuncia en voz no muy elevada.

-Oh.. kaerini hermano,¿qué tal tu día de hoy?- Sayuki sale sonriente de la cocina a recibir a su hermano.

-Como siempre.. nada nuevo.- Dice, indiferentemente. Se saca la chaqueta azul que llevaba puesta y estira sus brazos.

-..veo que estas de buen humor.. hiciste ejercicios?-

-Algo así-

-Ya llegaste Kai, que bueno. Mejor alístate, en unos minutos cenamos.- Yukina le sonríe entregándole ropa limpia en sus manos.

-..si..-

-Que bueno que estés de buen humor nn- Acto seguido de lo dicho por su tía Yukina, Kai hizo una cara de sorpresa y disgusto a la vez. _'¿tanto se me nota?'_ pensó.

-Voy a cambiarme-Dijo, y caminó rápidamente a su habitación algo nervioso por no tener privacidad en si.

-¿hizo ejercicios? n.n-

-Si, así es –

_**Kai's POV**_

Maldita sea, parece como si todo el mundo supiera lo que hago. A veces me pregunto si puedo esconderle algo a esas dos... no. Seria imposible. Me acompañaron toda mi vida como para no saber lo que hago y si escondo algo... hn..

-Mamá...te extraño...- No pude evitar recordarla, de nuevo. Siempre estaba presente en mi memoria. Sus recuerdos me traían tristezas pero a la ves felicidad, al sentirla otra ves a mi lado...

A veces me es difícil aceptar que ya no esta aquí, aunque hallan pasado mas de 5 años desde que ella..

-Mejor será dejar de pensar en eso, o realmente mi hermana tendrá razón en que voy a enfermarme... y no me gustaría darle la razón.. nunca hermanita, ja- Sonrío al recordar como tantas veces mi hermana Sayuki me había reprochado por estar pensando tanto en mamá, Hn.

Me cambio rápido de ropa y me dirijo hacia el comedor, tenía además mucha hambre como para pensar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el Makai, las cosas no cambiaban por mas que pasaban los años, la lucha por la supervivencia del mas fuerte sigue siendo la primera ley. Los reyes seguían siendo los mismos desde ya hace 10 años. Uno de ellos, una mujer, cuya personalidad era especial, a su lado, su soldado mas leal que aya tenido nunca, aunque ya tenía mas edad que ya hace tiempo, seguía teniendo los mismos rasgos que antes. El mismo cabello negro alborotado, la misma mirada fría y penetrante, y sobre todo, en personalidad.

-Has hecho un buen trabajo, Hiei. Pero he notado que estabas algo distraído en la pelea- Una mujer de mas edad que el, comentaba del tema.

-Hn. La cuestión es que lo derroté, Mukuro- Habla este con la indiferencia y frialdad que siempre lo había caracterizado a lo largo de su vida.

-Sin embargo, si hubieras estado del todo concentrado lo hubieras derrotado antes y sin problemas-

-Si tanto te importaba, debiste tu pelear con el y dejar de molestarme!- Grita. Sale de la habitación enojado dejando a la mujer sola en su recamara.

**Hiei's POV**

Esa Mukuro, siempre dándome ordenes. Que le importa si estaba distraído o no. Hn. Después de todo, si mate al tipo que la acosaba. Tampoco era para tanto. Estaba loco.

-_Viniste a esconderte aquí con Mukuro para no enfrentar a tus hijos. Jajaja causas risa sabes¿y así te vienes a enfrentar a mi? jajaja-_

Maldita sea, no me puedo quitar las palabras de ese bastardo de mi cabeza. Pero y es que no quería admitirlo pero, tenía razón..

Desde que había fallecido Nuriko, vine para el Makai. Todo lo demás lo dejé en el mundo humano. En donde jamás debí haber entrado. Donde jamás debí haberme acercarme a aquel bosque. Donde jamás debí hablar con aquella humana...

-oye.. ¿estas bien¿qué haces aquí?- Una humana miraba curiosamente el árbol en donde me encontraba acostado. Me sobresalté. No me había dado cuenta que alguien estaba cerca, y menos que aquel estuviese hablándome.. en fin, solo me digné a bajar del árbol e irme. Había ido allí después de haber discutido con Kurama.-Espera por favor,...-Se acerca a mi despreocupadamente, así pude verla mejor, cabello negro y una mirada fija, pero esos ojos azules lo hacían mas juguetona.- toma... hice estas galletas porque me estaba muriendo de hambre pero.. son demasiadas nnU- Me había entregado una pequeña bolsa llena de galletas de chocolates. Iba a dejarlas caer en ese instante pero... ¿para que desperdiciar?-

-Hn..- Tomé la bolsa y me fui.

Después de ese día, jamás volví con Kurama, pero se hacían mas constantes las visitas que le hacía a aquella humana. Ella me esperaba sentada en las raíces de aquel árbol, con algo de comer. Siempre creí que ella tenia algo diferentes de las demás ningens escandalosas.

-¿Sabes que?, gracias a tus constantes visitas, pude perfeccionar algunas recetas que nunca me salían como yo deseaba, muchas gracias por eso, Hiei- Me había dicho mientras miraba el cielo, y yo comiendo un pastel que había traído ese día, estaba delicioso. Después de tragar, le dirigí un 'Hn' y luego un 'de nada'. Sinceramente no me preocupaba de que ella viera mi verdadero yo por decirlo de alguna forma. La había observado varias veces, viendo que no tenía muchas personas a su lado como creí. Vivía sola con su abuela ningen según yo y en las mañanas venía una mujer con una niña, según yo era su maestra. Cuando le confesé mi identidad de yukai ella ni siquiera se inmuto, si no que me había dicho que sabía que algo era diferente en mi, y que no le importaba lo que yo fuese, humano, demonio o hasta un ángel, seguiría siendo su amigo..

_Eran así todos los días, pronto ella se había convertido parte de mi, sin yo siquiera saberlo. Le tomé demasiado cariño, un amor demasiado fuerte,.. diablos ya estoy sonando muy cursi.. Hn. Pasó un año y tuvimos dos hijos, gemelos, un niño y una niña. Los nombramos con el nombre de Kai y Sayuki, ambos eran muy energéticos. Pasaron unos años, y una vez mas Nuriko quedó embarazada, se habían cumplido ocho meses pero... unas semanas después cuando yo estaba ausente por un llamado de Mukuro, Nuriko había desaparecido. No la volvimos a ver desde entonces. Yo estaba mas que confundido, dolido, consternado. Yo.. por primera ves tenía miedo. _

_Días después me llamaron del Makai, dándome la noticia mas inesperada.. Habían encontrado a Nuriko en unos bosques mas lejanos del portal... muerta, pero no de una forma esperada. Si no, que tenía tumba propia. Muchas flores y rosas rojas yacían al lado de este.. en una piedra, su nombre grabado._

_Nunca llegué a enterarme quien fue el que la mató, ni motivo por cual lo hizo, ni cosas por el estilo... tampoco quien le había construido una tumba. _

_Simplemente me quedé allí, sin pensar en nada, temblando. En cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en mi habitación, la que había compartido con ella tanto tiempo.. Cuando levanté mi mirada Kai, mi hijo, me observaba como queriendo algo, decirme algo. Entonces, me quedé helado, solo me puse a pensar en una cosa.. que yo jamás podría darles lo que ellos quisieran, lo que me pidieran.. que yo no podría criarlos solo.. sin ella. _

_Los llevé a la casa de mi hermana, Yukina. Le expliqué todo lo que sucedió con Nuriko, ella automáticamente se puso a llorar. Le pedí que cuidara de mis hijos, explicándole que yo no podía criarlos solo, y menos en aquélla edad tan corta.. ella dudosa aceptó._

_Me fue difícil dejarlos allí, dejando excusas de porque su madre no estaba allí con ellos. No tenía mas a donde ir, solo un lugar, el Makai._

Y hasta hoy, me encuentro aquí, trabajando para Mukuro. Sin noticias de mis hijos, ni de mi hermana, ni de nadie. Consideré muchas veces el ir a verlos pero.. temía. Temía que encuentre algo que haga aun mas infeliz a mi o a ellos, pero...

-Yo no soy un cobarde miedoso que se esconde tras Mukuro.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tras decir aquellas palabras, Hiei con pasos decididos y muy rápidos solo se dirigía a un mismo destino, el Ningenkai.

* * *

**Continuará..**

Y bien? Este es un pequeño comienzo..

Muy bien... les gusto?, si no es asi mejor díganme si? XD. Dejem.. **REVIEWS,** como siempre solo pido un_ 'que bueno tu fic'_ no pido un testamento... o si no tambien _'Wacala, casi me haces vomitar con tu fic, mejor vete a estudiar '_ XD ..Bueno nos vemos!

_**Niix Erii Kitsuu**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Nueva Esperanza**

**Capitulo 2: Recuerdos**

hasta hoy, me encuentro aquí, trabajando para Mukuro. Sin noticias de mis hijos, ni de mi hermana, ni de nadie. Consideré muchas veces el ir a verlos pero.. temía. Temía que encuentre algo que haga aun mas infeliz a mi o a ellos, pero...

-Yo no soy un cobarde miedoso que se esconde tras Mukuro.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tras decir aquellas palabras, Hiei con pasos decididos y muy rápidos solo se dirigía a un mismo destino, el Ningenkai.

-Kai... ¿sabes que día es mañana?- Sayuki mira a Kai con una sonrisa muy alegre.

-eh... sábado?- Pregunta ingenuamente como respuesta.

-Kai! mañana es el aniversario de mamá y papá.- Sayuki se le acerca rápidamente y con un salto, rodea en sus brazos juguetonamente a su hermano.

-Ya! Déjame!, me estas molestando..!!- Kai suelta rápidamente a su hermana, quien sonríe mas aun abiertamente por exaltar asi a su hermano.

-En fin.. solo venia a decirte eso, y como ya te lo dije me voy.- Dijo la peliceleste saliendo de la habitación de Kai tranquila y felizmente justo como había entrado.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Kai's POV

-Como si realmente me importara el aniversario de mis padres. Tengo mejores cosas en que pensar.-

Dije muy seriamente, tal ves demasiado, pero fue la verdad. -En fin, no me importa.- Dije y decidí sentarme a hacer mis deberes de la escuela, tal vez mas tarde cuando termine, vaya a dar una vuelta por el patio del templo, TAL VEZ!

Me acerqué a mi escritorio, donde siempre tengo mis apuntes, libros y cosas así de mi escuela. Me senté en la silla y empecé a leer, realmente un texto aburrido pero no podía hacer nada...

Muchos siempre me lo dijeron, me decían que yo era y aun soy, demasiado serio para mi edad, y lo entiendo, comparándome con los otros niños soy un genio que merece un premio novel, bueno tal vez exagero un poco..

Perezosamente extiendo mis brazos hacia atrás para relajarme, mis manos chocaron contra la cómoda que se encontraba ahí, cayendo unos libros antiguos que me había prestado la maestra Genkai hace unos meses. Gruñí, y me levanté para recoger lo que había hecho, pero al arrodillarme y tener en mis manos uno de ellos me di cuenta que se había caído una hoja pequeña del libro, con pequeñas palabras escritas.

Era una fotografía. La recuerdo, era de cuando Sayuki y yo éramos niños, ambos estábamos en brazos de nuestros padres, mi hermana con papá y yo con mamá. Si, tía Yukina la había tomado cuando fue de visita a nuestra antigua casa. Atrás de la foto, tenía grabado algo..

"La mayor felicidad de Hiei" 

-..Hiei?- ¿Quien rayos era ese tipo?, Hiei.. había escuchado de el antes.. AH! Si, aquel pelirrojo en la estación del tren mencionó algo sobre alguien llamado así... mierda, que idiota fui..

Coloco así todos los libros en su lugar, quedándome para mi la fotografía.

-Preguntaré a tía Yukina sobre él mas tarde, tal vez ella pueda responderme..- Con ese pensamiento me dedique por ahora a solamente terminar mis deberes..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Viejos recuerdos pasan rápidamente por mi cabeza, intentando caer en la desesperada melancolía. Pero no, siempre e sido fuerte, y demostré gran capacidad mental y física para aguantar todo, cualquier cosa, no dejaré que nada me haga daño nunca mas, ni a mi, ni a mis hijos... Por mas recuerdos dolorosos que sean, lo haré por ellos.

Llego al fin al bosque que separa a los dos mundos, al Makai del Ningenkai, o al Ningenkai del Makai, como lo quieran ver. Todo esta tal y como lo pensaba, como hace cinco años, nada cambio. Todo como si nada hubiera pasado, y lo entiendo. El viento soplaba igual, las brisas eran igual de frescas, las aves, el sol, los árboles.. todo, todo igual.

Me acerco cada vez mas a mi destino, asegurándome de llegar primero a un lugar en especial, una visita temida pero no olvidada, por supuesto que no.

-Nuriko..- Susurro el nombre de mi amada ya no existente. Repaso con la mirada el lugar, su tumba es algo que siempre había temido ver, pero aunque me sea difícil aceptar es algo que tengo que hacer, estaba repleto de rosas ya marchitas, solo algunas nuevas que se veía habían cambiado recientemente. Aquello me formo una nueva e interesante pregunta¿quién las cambio?.

-Ya llegue Nuriko.. ¿puedes creer que cada vez que vengo aquí, siempre me quedo con mas dudas y preguntas?- Obviamente no esperaba que me contestara, pero con el solo hecho de hablarle sentía su calor nuevamente a mi lado, como antes...

**_Flach Back_**

-Hiei¿me creerías si te digo que estuve aquí la semana anterior?- Pregunta Nuriko, sonriendo el chico de ojos ojos rojos, que la miraba muy atento a sus ordenes, como si fuera su princesa escoltada hasta llegar a su castillo.

-No, no te creería- Se burla Hiei adelantando el paso, dejando un poco mas atrás a la joven.

-¡¿Y porque no?!-Se quejaba aquella, colocando ambas manos en su cintura, quedándose en el lugar para que el chico pelinegro le diera una explicación.

-No durarías ni un día en el Makai,.. y lo sabes- Hiei le sonríe triunfante, al ver que el tenía toda la razón.

-hay..Hiei, Hiei, Hiei..- Decía la mujer suspirando y ladeando con la cabeza.-¿Cuántas mil veces tendré que decirte que nunca podrás ganarme?- Reía en cada palabra pronunciada.-Revisalo con el Jagan y compruébalo!.

-..hn-

-Sip eso parece,.. ah oye. ¿sabes que es en realidad extraño?-

-Eh visto cosas demasiado extrañas como para contártelo todas, dímelo tu-

-...¿Puedes creer que cada vez que vengo aquí, siempre me quedo con mas dudas y preguntas? Me gustaría que algún día se me aclarasen todas- Al decir aquello se abraza a Hiei, provocando que este se sonrojase, pero aun así disfrutando del delicado roce entre ambos, dándole un tierno y cariñoso beso en los labios..

**End Flash Back**

-Ojala no te hubieras ido..- Camino hacía un rosal cercano, cortando una rosa brillante, de esas que te gustaban que te regalase, me acerco nuevamente a tu tumba y la coloco sobre ella.-Te prometo que haré un buen trabajo, los cuidaré bien..- Sierro mis ojos, tratando de recordarte, sonriendo, esperándome en casa, abrazándome, riéndote, besándome.., los abro nuevamente, y antes de darme media vuelta para marcharme digas mis últimas y mas sinceras palabras. -Feliz aniversario, Nuriko-

-.-.-.-.-.-

Sin darse cuenta se sus actos, Hiei sonríe como hacia ya mucho tiempo no lo había hecho, una de sus sonrisas que pocos en su vida lo hubieran visto en su rostro. Era tanto su amor, que no podía reprimir los sentimientos que tenia por ella, palabras y actos que podrían salir de el sin el menor costo posible. Todo por ella. La razón de su felicidad y su tristeza al mismo tiempo. La razón de su amargura y sus arrepentimientos. La razón de su vivir.. y su morir...

Ahora el no tan joven de ojos rubí, se alejaba rápidamente del bosque, entrando en un oscuro y profundo especie de túnel, mejor conocido como la puerta divisora de mundos, en donde por fin, encararía la realidad que tanto deseo huir.

-.-.-.-.-

**_Continuará.._**

Hola, como estan mi querida familia? hace taaanto tiempo que no nos vemos no? XD, siii se lo que pensaran, pero no lo voy a decir ya que si lo digo sera lo mismo que decir una estupidez, porque ambos sabemos lo que estamos pensando, por lo tanto seria en vano repetir lo que nosotros dos ya sabemos no?.. sip.

Ok lo continue ...AL FIN, xD lo que pasa .. bueno es que tenia muchos deseos de seguir escribiendo y se me vinieron varias ideas en la cabeza, y bueno ya saben, esta es mi droga del dia, ecribir y leer.

Se, yo se, que es muy cortito esta pequeñisima cntinuacion pero.. creanme si no publicaba hoy no lo publicaria nunca... En fin, doy mis mas sinceras gracias por sus reviews y no reviews, pero sus leidas ya es algo ya XD...

Lo que se preguntaran es .. si es un fic YAOI.. donde M esta el YAOI, y yo le contesto.. paciensia hombres y mujeres, que luego de que Hiei cruze ese maldito portal al mundo ningen todo va a cambiar XD. Ahora si, si quieren que lo continue me van a dejar reviews porque si no.. bueno.. no lo continuo y listo XD. Bye!

**_Niix Erineaa kitsune_**


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno después de tantísimo tiempo.. Continuo este fic, New Hope :), me Gusta este fic, no se por que.. jajja!

mmm.. debo decir que ahora que empiezo nuevamente el colegio me dieron ganas de escribir.. por que será?

Muy raro todo, pero bueno..

Las dudas y aclaraciones.. Mas adelante, se que tendrán bastantes. Pero Don't worry,! Que las vamos a aclarar!!

Gracias por sus reviews no saben como me alegran el alma esta que tengo..!

Son unas personas muy lindas.

Ok.

No les aburro mas.. Mejor lean. Y Disfruten..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**ACLARACIONES:**

Baka: estúpido, imbesil, tonto.

Ningen: humano

Yukai: demonio

Makai: mundo de los demonios

Ningenkai: mundo de los humanos

Reikai: mundo espiritual

Shi: muerte

Kuroi: negro

Onnanoko: niña

Kiru: cortar

Shinu: morir

Eien: eterno

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nueva Esperanza

" Wanted. "

**.1° Parte. **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiei caminaba despreocupadamente por el bosque del Ningenkai, recordando cada detalle que pudiese ver en el lugar. Subió a un árbol alto, y sin esperarse mientras permanecía allí, una brisa paso por su rostro, suave y fresca, el cual solo existe y existirá en el mundo de los humanos.

-No es como el Makai.. Hay mucha calma...

Dijo aquello en apenas susurros, sus ojos entrecerrados, tristes? Melancólicos? Quien sabe... En rápidos movimientos, fue saltando de árbol en árbol, buscando la próxima salida del territorio, hacia nuevas calles donde tal vez encararía al presente de una vez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿¡Donde esta!?- un hombre alto gritaba y se movía de un lado a otro alterado en la habitación, sus largos cabellos plateados con sus ojos violáceos brillantes, fríos y molestos, vestía ropas elegantes, pero fácilmente podía notarse que eran de combate.-¡¿Como puede ser que se aya escapado!?

-Lo sentimos señor pero... – Se detuvo un instante su acompañante, notablemente nervioso. Sus ojos pequeños bajaron al suelo para no enfrentarse con los del otro.

-¿¡PERO, QUE?!- Grita el albino, estaba que estalla de la furia.

-Pero... en el momento de intervenir en la salida, ella atacó con todo, y bueno... ha matado a mas de la mitad de nuestros guardias, señor.- Decía excusándose el hombre, cuyas ropas no eran tan finas, si no mas de guerra y batalla algo rasgadas por una reciente pelea.

-¿Y que esperabas?, es una sorpresa de que no los aya acecinado a todos.- Decía con tono de mucha superioridad. –Yo la crié. Que no se te olvide.-Cerró sus ojos suavemente y suspiró.- ¿No hay señal de ella? –Pregunta ya un poco mas calmado.

-Al parecer fue hacia el norte, pero no obtuvimos señal de su paradero en estos momentos.

-Bien, eso es suficiente.-Se sienta en un sofá del lugar, muy lujoso por cierto, de esos rojos con finos estampados y extraños detalles de oro. Coloca una mano sobre su mejilla, algo cansado.-No irá muy lejos, no sabe sobrevivir sola, lo único que sabe es matar y correr, nada mas... La encontraremos.- Dice muy decidido.

-¿Mando a las tropas que la busquen, señor?

-No, solo investiguen lugares en donde se hayan visto muertes a sangre fría seguidas. Puede ser una pista de donde se encuentre.

-Si, señor.

Dicho esto sale de la habitación aquel soldado, dejando solo al hombre de cabellos de plata.

-...Shi, ya veras que no se te es tan fácil huir, aun tengo planes que debes cumplir...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En un bosque oscuro y silencioso, esos de los que dan miedo por no saber que aparecerán detrás de esos grandes y robustos árboles, se encontraba una sombra, muy pequeña se la veía, aparentando unos cinco o seis años de edad. Caminaba a paso tranquilo y a la vez desconfiando de todo a su alrededor. El calor húmedo empezaba a sentirse en el ambiente y la sensación seca por no haber bebido agua, ni comido en horas era molesto y cansado. Se detuvo y decidió descansar, después de comprobar de que no había nadie merodeando por el lugar, se sentó en una rama no muy alta de un árbol, observando si había alguna fuente donde aya agua o algún árbol con frutos que pudiera hacérsele de utilidad.

Como no encontró nada solo con la vista, decidió solo quedarse allí unos momentos para recuperar el aire y energías perdidas. Levanta sus pequeñas manos y las coloca arriba de su capucha negra, quitándosela de la cara, dejando ver unas pequeñas orejitas blancas. Dio un fuerte suspiro con los ojos cerrados, y de pronto, lentamente los abrió, dejando paso a dos visibles hermosas joyas rubí brillantes miraban el cielo, probando poder ver el sol o por lo menos nubes grises características del Makai, pero no vio nada, todo era oscuro y espeso en el bosque en donde se encontraba. Bajó nuevamente su mirada, haciendo que sus mechones blancos de los laterales de su cara cayeran suavemente, y sus flequillos en mezcla de blanco y negro y el resto de sus cabellos negros bailasen al compás del viento caluroso. Sus manos que se encontraban acurrucadas en sus piernas, se abren, dando paso a ver como tan pequeñas manos están totalmente cubierta de sangre seca.

-..Sangre sucia...- Pronunció. Con notable voz infantil, pero también triste y cansada.

-..no se donde ir,..mamá.. papá...- Llamó la pequeña. Y subió sus manos a su cuello, donde un collar rojo ajustado a su pequeño cuello estaba amarrado una perla brillante y negra, juntó sus dos manos en ella y acurrucó su cabecita en sus piernas, quedando dormida al instante...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ne, Kai-chan¿dónde vas?- Pregunta curiosa Yukina, quien con la escoba limpiaba el frente del casi desolado templo donde vivían.

-Yukina-san... Iré a dar una vuelta por aquí cerca... ¿puedo?- Pregunta Kai, colocando su mochila negra a su fuerte, pero aun así, pequeña espalda.

-Claro- Responde su tutora.- pero no demores en regresar.- Dice con una reconfortante sonrisa. A pesar de los años, ella era la misma mujer tierna y dulce de siempre.

-Hai. No te preocupes, estoy aquí antes de la cena.- Dijo también sonriendo y se fue caminando tranquilo.

**Yukina's POV**

Me alegro de que Kai-chan cada día esté mas alegre que antes. Por lo menos así lo eh notado. En días anteriores se pasaba encerrado todo el día en su habitación, y de ahí no salia hasta que Sayuki-chan o yo lo obligábamos, o pasaba todas las tardes sentado meditando en los árboles.. eso realmente me preocupaba, no era normal en un chico de su edad, yo lo sabía, a pesar de no ser humana. Pero ahora está cambiando para bien, sonríe mas que antes, entabla conversaciones en la mesa y hasta hace ejercicios con Genkai-sensei. Bueno, eso en verdad era extraño, ya que anteriormente me había comentado que la presencia de ella lo hacia sentir molesto; pero supongo que ha podido arreglar sus problemas..

En estos momentos, si es feliz y no tiene problemas¿qué más puedo pedir?

-Bien, ya terminé.- Digo, dejando la escoba a un lado. Entro a la casa y veo que esta muy silenciosa y sobre todo vacía... Suspiro. Debía admitir que cada vez que Genkai-sensei estaba ausente por razones que desconozco, y mis sobrinos van a sus escuelas, me encuentro muy aburrida. Claro, muchas veces Kazuma me visita con un ramo de hermosas flores en las tardes, pero.. deseaba que no solo fuera en las tardes. Pero era casi imposible, ya que el tenia un trabajo que mantener y también complementaba sus estudios, no quisiera que por mi causa, todo su esfuerzo sea en vano.. además con Kai y Sayuki me es angustiante dejarlos solos, cuando me voy a visitarlo a su trabajo..

Claro, no digo que mis sobrinos me han dado una carga, todo lo contrario, aunque no sean mis hijos, son todo para mi, mi familia que nunca tuve y tanto desee tener. Me dieron tanta alegría, felicidad, tristeza cuando les sucedía algo,... emociones nuevas para mi. Todo por lo que alguna vez sufrí, los recuerdos se desvanecen al ver sus rostros felices, llamándome en auxilio para unos deberes escolares o simplemente para hacerles compañía, siempre con una sonrisa... Tan Feliz..

Pero, son muchas veces que una pregunta asalta mi mente, dejándome intranquila incontables veces...

Es decir... ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si Hiei-kun aun estuviera aquí con nosotros, o si Nuriko-san no los hubiera dejado irremediablemente.. ?

Son preguntas sin respuestas...

Aun así, intento con todo lo que tengo que sus hijos sean felices, ya que ellos ya me han hecho ese favor a mi... Soy feliz gracias a ellos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Japón es conocida por su gran cantidad de habitantes viviendo en ella, muchas personas pasando de un lugar a otro, algunas con prisa, otras con cierta calma, pero aun así las calles se veían repletas, en transporte, caminando, corriendo... en la cuidad se podía percibir que ese día no era diferente a los demás.

Entre todas aquellas personas, había una sombra que pasaba desapercibida de entre las demás, caminando rápidamente.

Unas calles y atajos mas y llegaría a su destino, pero antes debía hacer algo primero...

-..Kurama...- Suspiró Hiei, subiendo su mirada melancólica a unos edificios, si se iba por arriba llegaría mucho mas rápido..

_**Hiei's POV**_

Debería ir a ver a mis hijos primero, ansío eso ,.. pero también tengo algo que hacer,.. quiero verlo,.. después de todo.. pasaron mas de once años¿cómo estaría¿trabajaría aun para el Reikai¿seguiría siendo un integrante del equipo Urameshi¿Qué llegaría a hacer el, cuando me viera?... malditas preguntas que me llegan a la mente en estos momentos... Hn. No me interesan, solo quiero saldar unas cuantas cuentas con el..

Estoy saltando y corriendo de edificio en edificio. Ya pronto llegaré, aunque aya pasado el tiempo, todo sigue igual, algunas calles y casas ningens mejores y peores arregladas para mi gusto.. pero todo en si, es exactamente lo mismo.

Llego al parque donde nos conocimos por primera vez, el zorro y yo, pero esta vez me sorprendo al ver que todo era diferente.

No era mas aquel lugar en donde venia a descansar cuando visitaba el mundo Ningen, ya no era mas aquel parque tranquilo de árboles fuertes y seguros, es mas, ya ni siquiera habían árboles. En vez de aquello, ruidosas maquinas girando, saltando, produciendo molestos ruidos, y .. muchos mas ningens.. subiéndose a aquellas cosas, riendo, hablando, algunos vomitando... ¿en que se convirtió aquel lugar?.. que estúpidos pueden ser los humanos al sacrificar el lugar tranquilo y natural, por una idiotez como la que es ahora...Levanto un poco mi mirada, unas letras coloridas y llamativas en un gran cartel en la entrada. "Parque de Diversiones..."

Entonces me di cuenta de algo que había olvidado hace mucho tiempo. Un recuerdo que jamás llegó a ser realmente un recuerdo.. era.. una promesa?

**_FLACH BACK _**

-Hiei... prométeme que vendrás conmigo mañana...- _Kurama siempre me hablaba con su sonrisa dirigida solamente hacia mi, y sus ojos brillaban justamente en ese momento. Yo no sabia muy bien porque era, pero algo me había pedido que hiciese mi zorro, y no me había gustado nada._

-Espera un momento, baka. Aun no me has dicho donde quieres que vaya contigo.- _Le dije en forma de reproche, siempre serio, pero nunca frío como acostumbraba a ser con los demás. Supongo que a kurama le gustaba eso de mi... estúpido zorro... _

-si, lo se mi amor... pero antes... quisiera saber si vendrías conmigo o no- _Esa vez el zorro me tomó del brazo y me abrasó como si nunca quisiera separarse de mi... ESTUPIDO RECUERDO! ESTUPIDO KURAMA! ESTUPIDA MENTIRA!_

-Hn. –_Solo me digné a gruñir, sabia que el zorro se saldría con la suya después de todo, pero recuerdo quería hacérselo un poco mas difícil..._

-Hiei...- _Otra sonrisa, acercándose mas a mi cara pude sentir como su mejilla rozaba la mía..._ – ¿Irías conmigo verdad? No quiero que me dejes solo... – _¿No querías que te dejara solo verdad?_

-..-_ Suspiré_- De acuerdo, Kurama. Tu ganas, no te dejaré solo si no quieres, pero a cambio... _– Esa vez le había mirado sonriendo picaramente. _

-Si.. dime, Hiei- _Y el también me había sonreído igual de lujurioso, pero su tono de voz era mas inocente. El ya lo sabía pero gustaba de hacerse el tonto conmigo... Ja. El muy tonto había caído en mi pequeña trampa._

-Solo... es..- _Aumenté aun mas la sonrisa y esta vez acompañada de miradas._

-..Si..?- _lo sentí, el estaba ansioso de que lo pidiese.._

-Yo quiero... en mes de... – _Recuerdo perfectamente el rostro sonrojado de ese zorro. Idiota. –_Un mes de helados de chocolate_-_

-... eh..-_ Si. Ahora que recuerdo estaba satisfecho de su reacción, su sonrisa que tan bien se había formado ahora se la había borrado el viento... bajó su mirada, aun tenía notablemente sonrojada sus mejillas...-_Claro..

-Pero también, un mes entero de... eso...-_ Había levantado su mentón con una mano para que me mirase, y lo besé suavemente como a el le gustaba que hiciera..- _Si lo prometes, yo te prometo.

-Puedes estar seguro que serás bien recompensado_- Y volvió a sonreír como lo había hecho en minutos antes, y esta vez fue el quien me besó. La verdad es que recordar sus labios suaves y dulces me hace sentir extraño. __BAKA, BAKA, BAKA KITSUNE!!- _Iremos al nuevo Parque de diversiones que llegó a la cuidad la semana pasada...

-¿Parque de diversiones?-_ Pregunto incrédulo, no sabia bien que era exactamente aquello lo que me quería decir Kurama. _

-Así es, tu me acompañas mañana por solo una tarde y tu tendrás tu recompensa de helados de chocolate y... noches de placer por todo un mes...¿qué me dices?-_ Tonto zorro, Lo calculaba todo. Sabía que el siempre ganaba... _

-Hecho_- Y otro beso, solo para nosotros dos. Después de aquello, a la mañana siguiente cuando el zorro fue a su inútil instituto ningen, al regresar se lo veía algo apagado y triste, nada normal en ese baka en aquellos tiempos. _

_Cuando le pregunté el porque de su tristeza, simplemente me dijo que ya no iríamos a aquel parque de diversiones por que surgieron nuevos problemas en el Reikai. _

-Es una lastima, Hiei... de verdad deseaba ir contigo.._ –Lo vi totalmente desilusionado_...- y también.. deseaba darte tu recompensa...-_ Esta vez sostenía una sonrisa sincera y penosa.._

_-_Sabes, he estado pensando Kurama. ¿Te parece si primero me das mi pago y luego, te prometo que nosotros dos, solos tu y yo, iremos juntos a aquel 'parque de diversiones' que tanto dices, cuando terminemos la misión.?.-_ En realidad.. no se lo preguntaba, estaba muy dispuesto a hacerlo aun si el zorro se negaba._

-Sabes Hiei. Me gusta lo que dices... ¿que tal si te comienzo a pagar ahora?...-_ El tampoco lo había dicho en manera de pregunta... Esa noche fue la primera de muchas, muy excitantes, calurosas y... maldita sea, no tengo que estar recordando esto..._

-Lo siento mucho, Hiei. El parque se irá a otra cuidad esta tarde.. Tardamos mas de la cuenta en la misión y... al final no..

-shh..-_Lo callé con un dedo en sus labios_.- No necesariamente tiene que ser 'ese' parque de diversiones... Te prometí que iríamos, y nunca rompo mis promesas, que te quede claro. Por mas que pasen siglos iremos juntos a aquel lugar... te lo prometo...

_**END FLASH BACK**_

Pero luego de unas semanas después, Kurama comenzó a actuar extraño, ido, triste, indiferente, frió para conmigo...comenzaba a salir mas con su madre ningen e inventaba excusas para no estar conmigo... y yo le creía todas sus mentiras que me decía. Por tonto, por baka, por enamorado... me dejo solo..

Es hora de que pague, además de que en verdad quiero saber el porque ese miserable se atrevió a engañarme de esa manera. Si solo mi uso, y se divirtió conmigo.. ya no se saldrá con las suyas. Nunca mas.

-He vuelto, Kurama. Y esta vez, vine a matarte..- Aclaro en voz alta. Me detengo en una calle. Es extraño, el radiante árbol, enorme y con muchas flores en el que solía dormir en frente de la casa de Kurama, estaba seco, viejo, vacío, sin vida... que abría pasado?, bueno, no importa, ahí estaba su casa.

Salto al techo de la antigua casa, noto que en comparación al pasado, ahora estaba mucho mas descuidada. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió en todo este tiempo?. Di un salto al marco de la ventana del cuarto de Kurama. Estiro un poco mi cabeza para poder ver, pero por mas que lo intente me era imposible, había una cortina gruesa de color oscuro que impedía mi visión. Traté de abrirla pero estaba cerrada, forcejee un poco y al fin conseguí que se moviera, con un poco mas de fuerza la abrí completamente.

Entré enseguida, deslizándome hábilmente, cuando mis botas tocaron el piso, lo primero que noté al levantar la mirada fue que no había absolutamente nada... solo oscuridad, y frialdad que nunca noté cuando estaba con él en el lugar. Todo era muy distinto. En el pasado todo parecía calidez, y mas pequeño, pero ahora .. me doy cuenta de que era una enorme habitación, sin sentimiento, sin sentido..

Veo todo mi alrededor, paso mi mirada por una esquina, donde habitualmente en el pasado, Kurama solía estar sentado haciendo sus deberes, sus escritorio, su estante, su cama, sus cajones de noche, sus ropas perfectamente dobladas en su ropero... ya no había nada. Entonces, no estaba, el se había ido.. ¿pero a donde?

-No te servirá esconderte Kurama... ¡Ya veras que te encontraré!- Grité, sentía mucha frustración. Me dirigí de nuevo a la ventana y salté hacia la calle. Debía calmarme y buscar... Comencé a caminar otra vez, no prestaba atención donde me dirigía, estaba desorientado, pero no importaba,.. te encontraré de alguna u otra forma.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Te ocurrió algo, papá?- La voz inocente de un pequeño niño llama a su padre. No obtuvo respuesta alguna a su pregunta, entonces decidió acercarse un poco para poder observar con mayor detenimiento la extraña conducta de su acompañante.-¿Papá?- Preguntó otra vez el pequeño, mas esta vez, su padre con ojos grandes y brillantes contestó..

-No pasó nada, Yoru... Todo esta bien.- Aquel adulto pelirrojo, padre del pequeño Yoru, le sonrió tranquilo, pero su mirada demostraba lo contrario, ya que estaba algo ida, sorprendida, como.. ¿triste?, tal vez¿quién sabría?

-De acuerdo..- Su hijo lo miró un poco extrañado, pero no le dio tanta importancia, ya que sabía que su padre era una persona digna de confianza. Sonrió el también, una autentica sonrisa igual a la de su querido padre. Dio la vuelta y recogió sus libros de la mesa tranquilamente, ya había terminado sus deberes escolares, así que decidió que era mejor descansar un poco en su habitación, subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta de su dormitorio, adentrándose en ella.

Mientras tanto, en planta baja, su padre lo observada desde atrás inquietante.

_**Kurama's POV **_

No me había dado cuenta de que había estado murmurando en frente de mi hijo, cosas de las que nadie debe enterarse jamás. Me estremezco un poco, tan solo de pensarlo... Coloco mis manos en mi cabeza, debería calmarme un poco... me siento un poco raro...

Hace unos momentos, estaba interpretando el viejo órgano de la sala, las melodías comunes que solo muy pocas veces tocaba.. Pero algo hizo que me detuviera, y preocupó a Yoru por eso... Fue.. una presencia. Una presencia desconocida, y a la vez.. tan familiar...

-..¿Qué fue lo que sentí?..- Hace unos momentos había sentido una explosión de youki conocido... Me estremezco, siento que algo va a ocurrir, hace bastante tiempo que no sentía un presentimiento como este...suspiro un poco, pero luego de pensarlo mejor mis ojos se agrandan llenándose de lagrimas.-...Hiei...- Dije con voz cortada. Es increíble.. ¿de verdad pudiera ser real?

Lentamente guardo con cuidado los teclados. Me recuesto en ellos. Pensando.

No sabía que pensar en esos momentos. Aunque solo fue una breve expansión de ki, percibí su energía. Estoy seguro, era él. Hiei.. Pero.. ¿Por qué?...¿Qué hace el aquí?..

-Hiei..¿Por qué has vuelto..?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.

-Hermano.. ¿a dónde vas?.- Pregunta Sayuki muy curiosa. Se levanta del escalón de la escalera, donde se encontraba sentada.

-A caminar.

-Hay hermanito¿Puedo acompañarte?- Lo sonríe muy feliz. El pequeño Kai le queda mirando expectante. Hasta que accede a su pregunta.

-Como quieras..

-Gracias!.

-Hn.

Caminaron por largo rato, camino al mar. En silencio. A veces esa era la mejor comunicación que tenían aquellos hermanos. Y sin embargo se entendían tan bien. Ambos sabían lo que cada uno pensaba, eran uno en dos.

-Ayer conocí a un chico.- Dijo de repente Sayuki, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Kai la mira sin emoción. Esperaba que continuase hablando.- Lo conocí a la salida del Almacén..y, me preguntó..-Ríe ahora mas abiertamente hacia su hermano.- Me preguntó si yo era una Yukai..- Kai abre grande sus ojos azules sorprendido.-Me pareció muy extraño al principio, pero luego le conteste que si, y nos quedamos hablamos un largo rato...

-Sayu..

-No te preocupes, Kai. No me sucedió nada. El es una buena persona.- Dijo contenta la pequeña de cabellos celestes. Sus manos juntas hacia atrás mientras caminaba.

-No te confíes. Sabes que no puedes andar revelando tu identidad a cualquier chico que conozcas.- Reprocha muy molesto su hermano. Camina mas rápido dejando atrás a su hermana. Esta frunce el seño enojada por el comentario.

-Lo se perfectamente, hermano. Pero no había razón para desconfiar en el. Era un humano común y corriente. Yo..

-No lo vuelvas a ver.. –Dijo cortante Kai. Dio media vuelta viendo muy duramente a su hermana. Quien lo miraba sorprendida con ojos azules muy abiertos.

-No se si será eso posible... Talvez el me busque..-La niña de cabellos celestes se acerca a su hermano, y lo abraza por la espalda.- Te quiero tanto...

Kai no se inmutó por el abrazo. Ya que sabía que sentía su hermana al hacer ese gesto. Necesitaba a alguien con quien desahogarse. Y abrazando era su forma de hacerlo.

A veces su hermana no hablaba sobre si misma. Siempre le gustó ayudar a los demás. Y guarda sus emociones en lo fondo de su corazón. Pero ¿por cuánto tiempo puede durar una persona, con tantos sentimientos que duelen en el profundo del alma?. Su hermana era realmente muy fuerte y la admiraba mas que a nadie. Siempre sonreía cuando estaba con el. Ella era todo lo que necesitaba, lo que quería. Ella era su vida. Al igual que su razón para vivir.

-Yo tambien. Es por eso que no quiero que te hagan daño..

-No lo harán.- Sujeta firme el brazo del pelinegro azulado. Siguen caminando hasta ver el mar.- Yo soy muy fuerte, y si es necesario hasta te protegería a ti hermanito. Mataré a todo el Makai por ti.- Ríe fuerte mientras corre hacía el agua azul. Kai se ruboriza y hace una mueca de desaprobación.

-Corramos.- Propone el gemelo de cabellos negros. Sayuki gira a verlo a los ojos.

-¿Alguna meta?.

-Hasta el centro, el hotel Eien. Sin que nadie nos vea.- Sonríe.

-De acuerdo. El último en llegar paga los helados!.- Terminada la frase, Sayuki corre velozmente hacía dicho destino. Kai sobresaltado corre tras ella.

-Tramposa!.- Grita enfadado. Sin embargo su sonrisa seguía intacta en sus labios.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La nieve caía tímidamente en aquel desolado lugar. El viento corredizo resoplaba con una brisa fría, moviendo las pocas hojas de los árboles congelados, y a las gotitas de agua salada, las hacia parar a centímetros de quien las creó, en la nieve del suelo, esferitas brillantes.

Pequeña la sombra que caminaba tranquilamente, como alma en pena, sola y sin sentido. Sus ropas gastadas y sucias, cubrían su cuerpo entero, y su capucha negra igual de maltratada, cubría sus cabellos y su cara inocente. Sus ojos rubíes que antes demostraban sustos, curiosidades, misterios, tristezas.. ahora se encontraban sin expresión alguna..

Su mirada fija en frente de todo, sin querer ver atrás, seguían su camino, dejando pequeñas huellas atrás.. de sus ojitos lagrimas caían tristemente una y otra vez, mas sin embargo por mas triste que se veía aquella fría y triste escena, esa pequeña niña no demostraba sentimiento alguno. Su cansancio, su fortaleza, sus sentimientos... Fuesen como si no existieran. Ya no mas.. Solo aquel deseo de seguir.

_**Little Girl's POV**_

Adonde voy?.. Que voy a hacer? .. Como puedo seguir?.. yo.. yo.. Quiero..solamente quiero seguir caminando. Mis piernas y mis pies me dolían mucho. Pero.. ahora... ya no, solo quiero llegar adonde ... están.. ellos..

Ellos? .. en realidad ...no se quienes son exactamente 'ellos' ,pero yo solo quiero ...

Siento como mis lagrimas siguen saliendo de mis ojos. Y no me gusta en absoluto.

Me limpio la cara con mis manos, y me detengo un momento, suspiro...

-YA QUIERO LLEGAR!-grito.. y es que en verdad, ya estoy cansada de todo esto!, todos éstos youkais, espíritus, apariciones..son muy molestos!!... Ya..ya me enfrente a tantos que ni siquiera... ni siquiera se quien soy.. como me llamo... mi verdadero nombre..

Desde un principio me han llamado Shi.. así me llamaba mi amo. Pero a mi, no me gusta ese nombre. No al saber que significa.. "Muerte".

Me han llamado Onnanoko, Kiru, Shinu.. entre otros, cuando las mujeres de mi amo me miraban mal.. y me decían que yo no era mas que una basura.. también me decían Kuroi, no lo entendí porque, pero luego me dijeron que me lo decían por la forma en que me vestía, siempre de negro.. y a mi no me importaba en lo mas mínimo..

De muchas maneras me han llamado, que ya no me acuerdo. Y por sobre todo, ni me importa, son solo nombres después de todo, no?

Suspiro. Y ahora que hago?, no quiero volver con mi amo, si lo hago, mi castigo será muy fuerte, y no quiero que me lastime.. no de nuevo...

Me quedo en silencio un rato, no queriendo pensar en nada. Y cuando estaba a punto de seguir caminando una fuerte ráfaga de viento por mi lado pasa, dejando a la vista mi cara y mis orejitas, ya que la capucha se había soltado.. y mi cabello aunque no sea muy largo, estaba alborotado con la fuerte ventisca.

Alzo la vista y afilo mi mirada para ver que es lo que paso. Pero no veo nada, solo blanca nieve y algunas hojas de árboles. Bajo mi mirada, el viento se había calmado de repente. Eso era raro.. mi amo me enseño a no bajar la guardia nunca, así que mantengo mi youki equilibrado... por si alguien quisiera atacarme.. cierro mis ojos para concentrarme mejor en el sonido... había escuchado una pequeña melodía...

-una canción...-Digo y abro los ojos sorprendida, yo nunca había escuchado melodía mas bonita que esa. Me intereso mucho y sigo con mis sentido la ubicación, corro un poco moviendo mis orejitas para escuchar mejor. Era una canción que quería escucharla mejor, tenia el impulso de hacer eso...

Llego hasta un árbol congelado, no tenia ni una hoja, pero muchas ramas.. en las raíces había alguien que tocaba esa linda canción, quería ir con ese demonio y quedarme escuchando todo el día.. me gustaba mucho, mucho...

Me quede parada, aun con mi cabeza descubierta, delante del árbol... lo miraba encantada.. cerré mis ojos para escucharlo mejor.

-¿Quién eres, niña?- No me di cuenta de que había dejado de tocar su instrumento y se había levantado de su lugar... Le miro sorprendida y me pongo en guardia de nuevo...-No voy a hacerte daño... Solo quiero saber tu nombre..- Igual, no le contesto.. mi amo me dijo que no hablara con yukais desconocidos.. –Esta bien.. no me lo dirás?...- Me quede parada allí sin moverme, el sonrió y se sentó de nuevo, cuando acercó un objeto a su boca empezó nuevamente a salir música por aquella cosita..

Me sentí a gusto de nuevo, me relaje y empecé a caminar hacia el. Lo miraba sin parpadear por si llegase a ser algo sospechoso, pero el mantenía sus ojos cerrados... Me acerqué mas y me senté doblando mis piernas en la nieve... no me importo si hacia frió.. pero lo melodía me hacia sentir un calor extraño...

-Es una canción del Ningenkai..-Me dijo sonriendo. Sonriendo... como nunca me habían sonreído antes... Recuerdo vagamente una sonrisa así, que me habían sonreído asi mucho tiempo atrás, pero no estoy segura si es solo una ilusión-¿Te gusta verdad?...-Me preguntó con su voz suave.. yo asentí con mi cabeza...- Me alegro...- Me dijo, y siguió tocando...

-Que...que es Ningenkai...- Le pregunte fascinada, seguramente en ese lugar habrá mas melodías y canciones bonitas como la que este Youkai tocaba...

-Es el territorio de los humanos.. a nosotros no se nos permite entrar ahí... – Dijo y un remolino de nieve se formó en sus pies...

-¿Por qué?...-

Sonrió de nuevo y me dijo..- Porque ellos no son como nosotros..., son seres inferiores, pero superiores de alguna forma en inteligencia.. Les asusta lo que es diferente a ellos... es decir, a nosotros...nos temen.. Ya que algunos youkais de clase baja han probado su sangre...y matado sin compasión a innumerables humanos para comérselos... - Explico, pero no lo entendía muy bien.. -Es por eso que no podemos, se nos prohibió...

-Yo no puedo ir a ese lugar...?- Pregunte, yo deseaba ir a ese lugar donde había melodías que me hacían sentir bien...

-Bueno..- Me miro intrigado un momento y yo le sostuve la mirada..- Si tu me dices quien eres y para que quieres ir.. puede que te ayude...- Me gustó el trato así que le conteste sus preguntas sin pensarlo dos veces..

-Me llaman...eh.. Shi..- Cuando dije mi nombre el sonrió y me miró incrédulo..-

-Mucho gusto pequeña.. mi nombre es Fuu- Me dijo con una gran sonrisa. Fuu me agradaba mucho...- Pero, no crees que Shi, es un nombre demasiado extraño para una pequeña tan tierna como tu?- Me dijo acariciando mis orejitas. Nunca me habían tocado cariñosamente... No le dije nada, después de todo a mi no me gustaba en absoluto mi nombre... – Je, y.. dime que haces por aquí?, .. y sobre todo porque de repente tan interesada en el Ningenkai?..-

-En ese lugar hay humanos y no demonios que quieran matarme.

-¿Es esa tu razón, pequeña?- Me pregunta Fuu ladeando su cabeza. Ya asiento dos veces.-Bueno, no te aseguro que podrás pasar el portal.. Pero te diré como llegar.- Mi corazón latió fuerte en ese momento. Nunca me había sucedido.. -¿Esta bien?.

Asiento nuevamente con la cabeza.

-Si vas por el camino de piedras te será mas fácil, y llegarás mas rápido. Encontrarás al final de tu recorrido dos caminos. La de la derecha es de arenas, que no es la correcta, si llegas a encaminarte por esos lados, te será muy difícil salir de las arenas movedizas y otras trampas que se encuentran escondidas. En cambio la otra, la izquierda es de tierra, seguramente encontrarás muchos Yukais merodeando por allí, así que te sugiero tengas mucho cuidado..

-Tendré cuidado..-Dije. Inconscientemente cerré mi mano con fuerza.

-Bien.. Cuando entres al bosque, encontrarás un claro en el centro. Será allí donde encontrarás el portal que te dirigirá al Ningenkai. ¿Has entendido?.

-Camino de piedras, izquierda camino de tierra, hasta un claro en un bosque.

-Vaya, pero que pequeña mas inteligente.. Lo has aprendido todo en la primera vez. Sin duda eres la pequeña Yukai mas astuta que hay.

Nuevamente me sonríe y acaricia mis orejitas. Yo cierro mis ojos al sentir el tacto.

-Iría contigo, pero solo tengo el permiso de visitar ese mundo una vez por semana. Y desgraciadamente ya me he ido en esta.

Me mira un poco decepcionado. Yo no le digo nada. Mi capucha tapaban nuevamente mis orejitas y mi cara. Empiezo a caminar hacía el camino que me indicó. Doy la vuelta para mirarlo una vez mas. Me sonreía y se despedía con su mano. Di media vuelta de nuevo y empiezo a correr. A medida que avanzaba, escuchaba aquella melodía a lo lejos. Que Fuu tocaba para mi..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_Continuará_**..

Bueno eso es todo por hoy.

No se que les habrá parecido, pero tengo una segunda parte y está mas interesante..

Esta digamos que es solo el prologo ..

En fin, gracias por leerme se los debo. Y dejen sus reviews.

Solo continuo con 5 reviews en cada capitulo ok? Claro que 5 solo es lo mínimo! Jejej..

Asi q tengo que llegar a los 20 RR:)

Bueno. Hasta aquí. Se despide muy cordialmente..

**_Nyx Eriineaa Kiitsunee_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4 "Reencuentro"**

Aclaraciones

Onnanoko = niña

Youkai = demonio

Por un valle de tierra roja, yokais de diferentes tamaños y aspectos se encontraban descansando obstruyendo todo a su paso. Unos comiendo carne viva, la sangre esparcida por el suelo era muy desagradable de observar; otros simplemente dormían, mientras que otros peleaban por mas territorio...

Entre todos aquellos demonios, una pequeña niña pasa desapercibida de entre ellos. Con su capucha negra y su rápido andar, como una sombra que no esta allí.. Mas sin embargo, cuando se aproxima a la salida, uno de los yokais que peleaban, inesperadamente tropieza con ella, asiéndola caer, echando atrás la capucha, dejando a la vista su aniñado rostro.

El enorme youkai se da la vuelta con aspecto de molestia y desagrado, viendo a la pequeña.

-¿Onnanoko?- Dice luego de levantarse del suelo. La niña lo imita mirándolo con grandes ojos rojos-¡Oigan! ¿Quién dejo a esta niña pasar?!-Grita de repente el youkai, recibiendo las miradas confundidas de todos. La youkai se sobresalta, ya que sin darse cuenta ha armado un gran alboroto, se pone en guardia levantando sus orejas.

-Tal vez sea una infiltrada... ¡Encárgate de ella antes de que nos descubran!- Le grita un youkai de aspecto mas viejo. El enorme youkai recibió la orden. Sonrió fríamente y se acercó mas a la niña.

-¿Asi que una infiltrada?. Pues de aquí no llevaras información!- Grita mientras saca sus garras y las aproxima velozmente hacia la niña. Pero ésta salta ágilmente antes de que el ataque la lastime, y de sus manos pequeñas uñas afiladas extiende, incrustándose en la nuca del demonio, muriendo al instante.

Ningún yukai esperaba aquel rápido ataque de la niña, todos quedaron sorprendidos viendo el cuerpo inerte del demonio muerto en el suelo. Entonces de la multitud, aparece un monstruo enojado, quien se acerca a dar su merecido a la niña.

-¡Muere!- Dice abriendo su boca para dirigir un rayo de energía azul, pero la youkai ya estaba a escasos centímetros de el, y cerró rápidamente la boca del demonio, quien al experimentar la energía azul explotar en su interior, muerte.

Fue entonces que los youkais se revelaron, atacando sin compasión a la niña.

Ésta se los quedo mirando, expectante a que se le acercaran. Y cuando ya no hubo mas lugar a donde huir, los ojos de la niña brillaron intensamente de rojo, y su energía estallo contra todos, quienes salieron despedidos por el aire, cayendo en el suelo ya sin vida, como si miles de agujas invisibles hubiesen atravesado sus cuerpos de manera espectacular, no dejando ningún órgano vital intacto.

La niña levanta su cabeza, llena de sangre, para luego volver a colocarse su capucha y andar nuevamente hacia su destino... Como si nunca hubiese estado allí...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-..Hiei...- Un susurro ahogado se pierde en el aire. Grandes ojos verdes, miraban sorprendidos al ser frente suyo. Su labio inferior temblaba, inexplicablemente. Su corazón latiendo fuertemente, deseando salir de su lugar. De un momento a otro, todo se hizo nada. No existía nada. Solo él, y su acompañante de serio semblante.

Unos minutos antes se encontraba trabajando en el estudio de su casa, con un proyecto que se llevaría a cabo muy pronto. Pero tal fue su sorpresa que por la ventana, una figura negra apareció velozmente. Sin aviso alguno.

Kurama rápidamente se levantó de su asiento, chocando con la mesa, provocando un vaso roto y vidrios fragmentados por todo el lugar. Con el ruido espontáneo del cristal haciéndose añicos.

Pensaba que lo que veía era solo una ilusión. Pero no fue así. La persona que se encontraba parada allí, era nadie mas que Hiei. La sombra voladora.

En ese momento, deseó con todas sus fuerzas calmarse, y no demostrar sentimiento alguno. Ninguna emoción. Pero le fue imposible. Simplemente lo era. Enseguida y sin que nadie las llamaran, en sus ojos lágrimas se juntaban.

EL otro de cabellos negros, en cambio, solo mantenía su firme mirada, sin expresiones. Como antes. Como siempre..

Dio un paso en frente, dirigiéndose a Kurama. Este último solo lo miraba fijamente, quería reaccionar, pero no lo conseguía. Parecía estar flotando, hipnotizado por esa mirada tan dolorosamente clavada en su mente.

Hiei apresuró su paso, y ágilmente su katana desenvainó. Enseguida la punta de esta, se dirigió al cuello desprotegido del pelirrojo, inmóvil. Sus miradas fijas, en una de la otra.

-Hiei...- Susurra una vez mas, su nombre. Aquel nombre que había hecho tanto daño en su vida. El nombre de aquella persona que nunca pudo olvidar. La persona que simplemente amó. La que estaba enfrente suyo, a punto de matarlo...

Una lagrima rodó por su mejilla, tristemente. Estaba acorralado entre la espada, y la pared de su estudio. No había sitio donde poder escapar. Y sin embargo, aunque lo hubiera, no quería hacerlo.

Cerró sus ojos, mientras mas lagrimas caían. Hiei, hizo un poco mas de presión. Un hilo de sangre bajó por el cuello blanco del pelirrojo.

-Esto..es lo que quieres, Hiei?. ¿Quieres matarme?.-Pregunta con voz apagada Kurama.

Hiei muestra mas su enojo, frunce el ceño y muestra sus dientes fuertemente cerrados.

Dejó visibles por unos momentos, años de tristezas. Su alma herida.

-Es lo que te mereces..-Pronuncia.

El pelirrojo lo mira por unos momentos mas tristemente. Entendió entonces, que no fue el único que tubo que lidiar con tanto dolor, por tanto tiempo. Cerró sus ojos nuevamente y sonrió. Sonrisa sincera, mezcladas con lagrimas saladas. Ahora solo esperaba. Esperaba resignado lo que Hiei iba a darle. Su final.

Hiei estaba al borde de dejarlo en la nada.

Un poco mas de presión en su cuello.

El fin se acerca.

Sin embargo sabía que de alguna forma se sentía bien que fuese Hiei, quien le quitase la vida. Ya que de algún modo, fue él quien le había quitado el corazón y su alma en el pasado, que mas daba si su vida la era arrebatada tambien.

-Papá!.

Un grito se escuchó de repente. Sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente al escuchar aquel grito, provenientes de las escaleras. Reconocía la voz. Su pequeño hijo presenciaba la escena con rostro sorprendido y aterrorizado.

-Yoru..!

Kurama quedó sorprendido mirando a su hijo, quien estaba estático en las escaleras. No sabía como reaccionar.

Por un momento se había olvidado de todo, y de todos.

Quería nada mas desaparecer, y olvidarse de todo.

Pero no contó que su pequeño hijo quedaría desprotegido, sin la protección de su padre.

Hiei por otro lado, al oír el grito del niño, gira su rostro. Mirando expectante al pequeño pelirrojo. Sus ojos que antes lo habían mirado sin emoción, ahora eran de sorpresa, ya que el niño tenía un Gran parecido con el ser que estaba apunto de asesinar.

Y sin previo aviso su espada desapareció de sus manos, quedando clavada en la pared del estudio. Sin embargo, Kurama ya no estaba. Hiei giró su rostro una vez mas hacia el niño, quien a su lado ahora se encontraba el pelirrojo adulto, mirándolo dolorosamente.

-Hiei... por favor, no hagas esto...- Suplica el pelirrojo estando alerta de los movimientos del otro. Hiei solo lo miró y fue rápidamente por su espada, la sostuvo aun clavada en la pared, y miró a Kurama a los ojos, con tanto odio y pronunció una palabras..

-Mañana... En el templo vecino de Genkai... – Dijo, y nuevamente salió por la ventana. Dejando a los dos pelirrojos nuevamente solos y confundidos. El silencio era lo único que en ellos hablaba. Kurama frota su frente, asimilando la situación.

-Papa.. ¿Quién era ese youkai?.- Pregunta Yoru esta vez, rompiendo el silencio y por demás preocupado, viendo a su padre a los ojos. No se percató que su corazón latía muy rápido.

-.. Nadie, Yoru, solo... un viejo conocido..-Dice pensando, Kurama. Suavemente llevó una mano a su cuello pálido, comprobando que sangraba suavemente, pero aun asi no dolía la herida, o tal vez tanta confusión no dio tiempo para preocuparse por eso.

-Pero... quería matarte... – Seguía cuestionando el muchacho.

El mayor lo observa tranquilamente, su pequeño hijo estaba demasiado nervioso, se notaba en el sonido de su voz y en su mirar verde. Suavizando el sonido de su voz, Kurama contesto:

-.. Por odio, Yoru..-

-¿Por odio?. Acaso.. tu has hecho algo para que te odie, padre?..

-..Me temo que es asi.. un malentendido de hace mucho tiempo...

-... – Yoru lo miro algo sorprendido. Sus ojos demostraban la confusión y la sorpresa de saber que alguien odiara a su padre... Es decir, sabia que había demonios que querían asesinarlo por ser un integrante del equipo del Reikai.. Pero, aquel tipo no tenia nada que ver con eso... o si?-Papa.. ¿que has...

-No te preocupes, Yoru- Lo sonrió como solo Kurama lo sabe hacer. Tan sincera aquella sonrisa.. y tan falsa para los que realmente conocen sus sentimientos..-Aquel hombre solo quiere aclarar algunas cosas. Te garantizo que no te hará daño. Estoy seguro...

-Pero soy tu hijo... Y tu me has enseñado que para los que te odian, no hay mejor forma de vengarse que dañando a tus seres queridos... me doy cuenta que él es muy fuerte, fácilmente podría hacernos mucho daño, padre.. ¿Aun asi quieres que no me preocupe?... –Iba a seguir replicando. Pero su padre habló mas rápido y terminó la conversación con una pequeña oración.

-Estoy seguro que no te hará daño, porque lo conozco, hijo.. Lo conozco... muy bien...- Yoru se estremeció por la forma de hablar de su padre, tan sólida y a la vez tan destruida. Pero fue su mirada lo que lo desconcertó.. Aquella mirada de melancolía y a la vez brindadora de tanta confianza..

El pequeño Yoru no dijo ni una sola palabra mas. Sabia que su padre no le contestaría de todos modos. La conversación había terminado, aunque su pequeño corazón aun seguía agitado...

...

-Que llevas allí Kai?- dice señalando el pantalón del muchacho

-Esto.. una fotografía- Kai entrega la pequeña fotografía a su hermana.- Lo encontré cuando estaba haciendo mis deberes.

-Que hermosa.- Sayuki queda facinada por la foto, sin embargo al mirar el reverso de la foto lee cuidadosamente lo escrito, al instante un semblante de melancolía se deposito en su rostro.

-Eso me recuerda que debo hacerle una pregunta a Yukina.- Menciona el niño sin percatarse de las reacciones de su hermana.

-mm que será?

-El otro dia un tipo se confundió en la calle llamándome Hiei, y coincidentemente encontré esa foto con dedicatoria para el mismo tipo… Me pregunté si quizás ella sabria quien es…

-Debes estar bromeando.

-...De que hablas?

-Kai, Hiei es el nombre de nuestro padre.

-…

-Hermano, no me digas que ignoraste el nombre de papa por todo este tiempo

-N..no! es solo que… no.. no prestaba atención…

Sayuki reía divertida por el descuido tan inocente de su hermano, sin embargo dentro suyo no pudo evitar ponerse un poco triste al saber que su hermano de cierto modo guardaba algún tipo de rencor hacia su padre, tanto, que jamás se preocupo en saber el nombre del mismo.

-Asi es, Hiei es el nombre de papá, y Nuriko era de nuestra mamá.

-Eso lo sé, tonta.- Dice el muchacho enfadado, y exaltado.

-Esto quedará por siempre, lo recordaré cada vez que quiera reírme.- Dice divertida.

-No es para tanto solo lo olvide de acuerdo?.- El niño frunce el seño enfadado, tenia su rostro levemente sonrojado de la vergüenza. Sayuki sonríe.

-De acuerdo, volvamos. Me muero de hambre!

...

-Hiei...-Las lagrimas de Yukina no paraban de caer impactándose solidas en el suelo. De pie estaba en las puertas del templo que por tanto tiempo vivió, sus manos temblaban y su garganta se cerró. Emocionada estaba de ver nuevamente a su hermano, allí parado frente a ella, con su habitual traje negro y mirada fría,.. Seguía llorando cada vez mas perlas, y es que en verdad que no lo podía creer que después de tanto tiempo haya regresado..

-Yukina, yo.. –Hablo Hiei, mas su hermana se abalanzo contra el no dejando que continuara hablando, rodeo sus delicados brazos en un abrazo y lloraba mas fuerte, sintiendo como Hiei se ponía notablemente nervioso. -Yukina...-Dijo nuevamente Hiei, ahora con voz calma.

-Hermano, que bueno...- Sollozaba la mujer entrecortadamente.- Que bueno que estés aquí..- termina su frase con una gran sonrisa, sus ojos aun tenían lagrimas entre sus pestañas.

-Lo lamento, cometí un error - Hiei no sabía muy bien cómo expresarse, era su hermana pero aun así no sabía cómo tratarla correctamente.

-Lo que importa es que estas aquí, Hiei.

-…

-No vuelvas a irte, tus hijos te extrañan demasiado, te necesitan.

-Vine a solucionar problemas Yukina, no pretendo empeorar nada.- Por un leve momento al mencionar aquello, la imagen del pelirrojo recorrió su mente.

-Que alivio…- Suspira su hermana.- Entremos, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar.- Invita ansiosa la mujer de cabellos celestes. Toma la mano de Hiei para dirigirse juntos al interior del templo, éste se sintió extraño al sentir el contacto con alguien ya que hacia años que no tenia esas clases de caricias.

Una vez adentro Yukina preparaba rápidamente el té con una sonrisa incapaz de borrarse. Hiei por su lado la esperaba sentado con un extraño semblante en su rostro, era uno sereno pero melancolico a la vez. Volver al ningenkai significaba abrir muchas heridas del pasado, había tantas de ellas y tan pocas maneras de superar…

-Espero te guste, hermano.- Sonrie realmente feliz su hermana. Extrañaba tanto esa sensación de decir "hermano", se sentía acompañada, en familia, completa, feliz. Entrega el te a su hermano, quien solo miró el vapor del agua salir de la taza, contemplándolo pacíficamente, no sabiendo bien que decir.

Yukina sabia bien lo que su hermano guardaba dentro suyo, lo que no podía decir y lo que luchaba por ser escuchado. Ella lo sabia todo, o la mayoría si se puede ser mas preciso. Observó sonriente a su hermano un poco mas, lo había extrañado demasiado. Pero por dentro, aunque sonase resentida y malvada, se preguntaba porque había regresado Hiei; porque justamente ahora; porque no antes; porque no preguntaba nada su hermano en esos momentos?...

-Kai y Sayuki no se encuentran ahora, han salido a caminar por las orillas del mar.

-Lo sé-

-De verdad?

-Lo vi.- Señala el jagan tapado.

-Ya veo…- "Con que es así, Hiei no regresaba porque se aseguraba de que estemos bien observándonos con su Jagan. Gracias, hermano." Piensa Yukina mientras no se resistió mas a darle otro gran abrazo a su querido hermano. Este ultimo por su parte se sonroja por la reacción tan repentina y espontanea de su hermana, se había quedado helado en su lugar sin siquiera responder al abrazo. No lo había hecho al propósito, solo que no estaba pensando en nada y mucho menos preparado para tal ataque de ternura.

-Que mas has visto con tu ojo, Hiei?.- Pregunta curiosa su hermana, quería saber hasta que punto sabia para poder contarle el resto.

-Lo suficiente, supongo.- Responde sin querer secamente el chico. Sin embargo algo rondaba en su cabeza, tenia que decírselo a Yukina, era la única con quien podía hablar.

-Oh..- Estaba algo desilusionada por tal respuesta. Queria que Hiei le hablara, que le contara todo, que no dude en descargarse con ella.

-Fui a ver a Kurama. – De repente y sin preámbulos suelta Hiei.

-Hiei, él… - Yukina no quería que Hiei volviera a cometer errores del pasado.- Él tiene un niño, tiene una familia ahora.

-Lo sé. Lo descubrí hoy.

-A que te refieres?

-Me vio tratando de matar a Kurama.

-Hiei! Porque lo hiciste!- Yukina se horroriza por oír tal confesión. Es decir, no esperaba que Hiei no tuviera cierto recelo o resentimiento por Kurama, pero de allí a matarlo era algo diferente. Ella no quería siquiera imaginar una cosa así.

-No lo hice, no te preocupes. Pero no niego que lo hubiese hecho si el niño no nos hubiese interrumpido.- Sonaba como si de una maquina acesina se tratase. Yukina nunca pensó que Hiei, su hermano, la estuviera hablando asi, tan fríamente calculador y malvado.

-Aun si su hijo no hubiese aparecido no debiste de buscarlo nunca, Hiei.

-…

-Se que has sufrido mucho por su causa, sin embargo el también lo ha hecho…él-

-No digas nada Yukina.-

-Solo intento explicarte- es interrumpida.

-Lo veré mañana. Será él quien dé explicaciones, no será eso lo más correcto?

Yukina se alivia, sin embargo no sabía hasta que punto podía relajarse.

-Es lo correcto. Sin duda.

-Bien.- hiei suspira, da un sorbo a su té. Se pone de pie de repente.-Aquí vienen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era la hora del té en la casa Minamino. El ambiente era algo tenso entre aquellas dos personas que sentadas estaban tomando su merienda. De repente fue el mas pequeño quien mira a su padre preocupado, éste en cambio parecía ignorar aquella mirada suplicante.

-No iras, verdad papá.

-Es un problema que hace tiempo ronda entre esa persona y yo, debo ir Yoru.

-Pero intentó matarte papá!- Yoru tenía sus ojitos verdes abiertos muy grandes. Quería convencer a su padre de no ir hacia aquel lugar citado, amaba demasiado a su padre como para ser consciente de que al día siguiente podría morir en las manos de un tipo que no conocía.

-Lo que paso solo fue un ataque espontáneo que tubo. No me matará, no te preocupes Yoru.- sonríe kurama tomando su té.

-Puedes...- duda el niño encogiéndose un poco en el asiento.- puedes contarme entonces porque no se llevan bien?

Kurama coloca suavemente la taza en donde tomaba en su respectivo platito.

-Yoru.- kurama toma al niño del brazo, lo jala suavemente como una señal para que se levantara de su asiento, abrazándolo suavemente, protectoramente.- No quiero que te preocupes por cosas que no tienen importancia. Sé que te has asustado con lo que viste, pero no todo es como lo pintas. Él y yo éramos mejores amigos en el pasado, así que imagínate!. Confío en él, entiendes? –Acaricia su cabecita aun abrazado a su hijo.- Así que descuida, prometo que no me hará absolutamente nada. Ni a ti, ni a mi.

-papá…

La conversación allí había terminado, sin embargo el pelirrojo mas pequeño no sentía la seguridad que su padre tenía. Y solo le quedaba rezar para que a su padre no le ocurriera nada al día siguiente, ni ningún otro día…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Niños…- susurra Yukina aun sentada con el té en sus manos, miraba a sus sobrinos de manera sorprendida, mas luego reacciona y sonríe abiertamente. Se pone de pie a un lado de Hiei, aun sonriendo feliz.

Los gemelos mas pequeños estaban en la entrada, con sus miradas únicamente dirigidas hacia el hombre de negro a un lado de su tía. Hubo un silencio incapaz de describir, ninguno se atrevía a decir nada, sin embargo luego Sayuki abre grandemente sus ojos azules reaccionando a lo que veía.

-Papá…- Dice emocionada y sonriendo se acerca rápidamente al nombrado, rodeándolo con sus pequeños brazos en un abrazo.-Has vuelto, papa… Tenía tantas ganas de verte…- Confiesa llorando algunas lagrimas, lagrimas que no eran mas que pequeñas gotas de agua, que no se convertían en nada que no sea solo gotitas de sal.

-No has cambiado en nada…- Se dirige Hiei a su pequeña hija. Acariciaba un poco su cabeza, se sentía extraño con tanto cariño luego de haber pasado tantos años en soledad.

Sayuki sonríe complacida. Yukina también abraza a su hermano.

Kai, por otro lado, se mantenía al margen de todo de pie en la entrada. No se explicaba tal situación, después de todo ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo allí su padre?, ¿Por qué volvió? ¿Por qué su hermana lo recibió tan gustosamente? Es que acaso ¿había olvidado todo lo que sufrieron por su culpa? No lo entendía.

-No saludaras a tu padre, Kai?- pregunta Yukina acercándose a él. Su ojos azules dejan de mirar a su padre fijamente para mirar curioso a su tía, ¿Cómo podía preguntar aquello?. El no quería…

-Hn, han crecido mucho.- menciona hiei con media sonrisa. Tal vez para aliviar la tención que se había formado.

Sayuki lo toma de la mano, como solía hacerlo en el pasado. Ella amaba a su padre, por sobre todo ella aun seguía sintiendo todo el cariño que por hace años no lo expresaba.

-He aprendido a cocinar, quieres que te prepare algo, papá?

Todos se dirigieron a la cocina a excepción de Kai, quien se dirigió a paso rápido hacia su habitación. No tenia clara la situación, se encontraba confundido. Hiei lo mira de reojo alejarse de ellos, aun así seguía siendo guiado a la cocina por su pequeña hija.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kai's Povs

_¿En que mente cabe pensar en perdonar a un padre que te abandona? ¿Por qué regresó después de tanto tiempo? ¿Es que acaso no ve que estábamos muy bien sin él? ¿Qué pretende…?_

_Suspiro. _

_Si, estoy molesto. MAS que molesto. No puedo creer que mi hermana y mi tia lo hayan perdonado así como así. En verdad me pregunto, si es que tienen un trastorno en su memoria o algo parecido, no se pueden olvidar del dolor que sintieron por su culpa así nada mas… _

_Yo las he visto quejarse, deprimirse, llorar por las noches; yo las he consolado aun cuando yo también sufría por la pérdida de mi madre. _

_Pero él… él nunca estuvo, el solo ha estado causando daño con su ausencia… _

_Lo siento, hermana, yo no lo puedo perdonar así como así… _

_**End Kai's povs **_

Sentado en su escritorio, su cabeza descansaba metido entre sus brazos cruzados. No tenía muy en claro sus sentimientos, si estaba enojado, si estaba triste, si era depresión o melancolía. No entendía, no sabía.

Lo que si sabía, era que no quería ver a nadie, absolutamente nadie. No quería escuchar a su hermana querer convencerle de que todo estaba bien. No quería ver a su tía tratando de unir a esa "familia". No quería, se reusaba.

Ya era de noche, lo comprobó girando su cabeza hacia la ventana, una amplia ventana sin barrotes ni rejas; perfecta para salirse de allí sin ser notado.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, toma su mochila llenándola de poca ropa, algo de dinero que tenia ahorrado y un libro adentro; y sin mas se lanzó a la deriva atravesando la ventana, saltando de árbol en árbol hasta llegar a quién sabe dónde, hasta que su inquietud se apacigüe. Hasta que sus dolorosos recuerdos, abiertos por ver nuevamente a su padre, cicatricen y calmen su ansiedad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Arriba el cuarto capitulo de Nueva Esperanza, espero que sea de su agrado y que la hayan disfrutado.

Saben que pido **REVIEWS** para alimentar mi imaginación y enorgullecer mi alma .

Abrazo , los quiere

Nyx Erinea Kitsune


End file.
